Y si
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en la despedida se hubiese besado? ¿Y que pasaría, si Orihime no hubiese sido salvada por Grimmjow, sino por...? es un ICHIHIME y dejen comentarios po favor


**Y si…**

Inoue Orihime, obligada por Aizen y Ulquiorra, era uno de ellos. Encerrada en ese cuarto y sintiendo como sus amigos se lastimaban más y más, incluso hace unos minutos, estaba golpeando la puerta para poder salir y así ir donde estaba Kuchiki-san, pero no hubo éxito y ahora estaba paralizada porque había sentido el reiatsu de esa persona disminuir de un solo golpe.

-K-Kurosaki…kun…-Aterrada. Al oír como la puerta se abre, gira pensando que era Ulquiorra, pero la sorpresa la invade al ver que eran dos Arrancar femeninas.

Al principio, solo recorrían el cuarto y una de ellas se sentó en uno de los muebles, pero luego, sin previo aviso, comenzaron a abofetearla y luego golpearla, desahogando en ella toda la ira y envidia que sentían por el tratado especial que tenía por su líder Aizen, ella podría vencerlas fácilmente, pero no quería lastimar a nadie y con solo pedirles que se fueran, ellas se enfurecieron más y los golpes fueron más fuertes.

_-Kurosaki-kun_-Pensó adolorida, pero no por los golpes, sino por su corazón al no poder sentir más la presencia del chico-_No…no quiero creer que él…_

_Flach Back_

_-…-Su mano hizo presión de la del pelinaranja que dormía pacíficamente, ignorando el hecho de que ella estaba a punto de besarlo, pero se detuvo y las lágrimas salieron y un par de gotas cayeron al rostro del chico-Después de todo, no puedo…_

_Pensaba levantarse cuando sintió una presión en su mano y asustada, mira el rostro del chico y sorprenderse al ver que estaba despierto. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando ve como se incorporaba sin perderle la vista, cosa que la hacía poner muy nerviosa. Su mente estaba buscando la excusa perfecta, pero se puso en blanco cuando sintió la otra mano del chico detrás de su cabeza y sin darse cuenta, ya la estaba besando._

_Estaba sorprendida e inmóvil, la estaba besando…Kurosaki Ichigo la estaba besando. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su boca sentía como Ichigo hacía el beso más intenso y apasionado, sentía calor, como su cuerpo estaba pidiendo más y ahora mismo quería mandar al demonio a Ulquiorra y quedarse, pero no podía…_

_-Kurosaki-kun…-Susurro cuando el beso ceso-¿Doushite?_

_-…-No dijo nada, en vez de eso, le dio un corto beso-No te...-No pudo seguir porque había vuelto a caer dormido._

_Fin Flach Back_

Ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo, bastante lastimada, pero aún así no dejaba de verlas fijamente, cosa que las hacía enfurecer. Estaba por recibir un nuevo golpe cuando de repente se escucha una explosión, ven que la pared tenía un agujero, el "cemento" afectado estaba hecho trizas en el suelo y el humo impedía ver quien era.

-Aléjense de ella.

Esa voz…Al oírla, Inoue abrió sus ojos sorprendida, aún cuando el derecho no podía abrirlo bien por culpa de uno de los golpes que había recibido. Creyó que estaba soñando, ¿en verdad era él?

-No puede…ser…-Susurro.

-Yosh…Inoue-Decía mientras caminaba hasta el punto que el polvo no podía ocultarlo más. La mencionada estaba más sorprendida al ver a un pelinaranja vestido de negro y con una espada negra y delgada.

-Kurosaki-kun…-Murmuro viéndolo en su forma de Bankai.

-Ustedes-Viendo a las Arrancar-No lo repetiré: Aléjense de ella.

-No nos hagas reír-Dijo la de las coletas, la causante de todo-Con que tú eres el insecto que se atreve a desafiar a Aizen-sama-Agrego mientras que con su pie, golpeo la cara de la humana con intenciones de botarla al suelo. Estaba por decir algo más cuando por una mínima fracción de segundos, el Shinigami sustituto estaba frente a ella y la había atravesado con su espada, sorprendiéndola y a la vez escupió sangre.

-Te lo advertí-Le dijo con ira y con su característica seriedad mientras sacaba su espada de ella de un tiro y ella cayo al suelo sin vida.

-¡Ah!-Grito la otra Arrancar y antes de que hiciese algo, Ichigo también la mato.

-Kurosaki-kun…-Murmuro la mencionada mientras se ponía nuevamente de rodillas y no paraba de verlo, estaba a espaldas de ella.

-Inoue, no te preocupes…eh venido a llevarte de vuelta a casa.

La mencionada se sorprende para luego agachar su rostro lastimado mientras sus ojos se humedecían y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, tenía muchos sentimientos acumulados: Tristeza al saber que sus amigos habían venido al salvarla, preocupación por las vidas de ellos y de todos los demás, miedo cuando creyó que Ichigo estaba muriendo, felicidad al ver que estaba vivo y que lo tenía de nuevo frente a ella y confusión porque aún no sabía el significado de lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

-¿Doushite?...-Limpiándose de las lágrimas-¿Doushite?

-Yo te prometí que te protegería la próxima vez, ¿Recuerdas? Y yo…t-te…-Parecía algo cabreado, como si fuese a decir algo ilegible y estaba solo un poco sonrojado-q-quiero.

-…-Alzo su cabeza sorprendida, cruzando su mirada grisácea con los marrones del chico, ¿Había oído bien o estaba oyendo cosas? ¿O todo era un sueño?

-¿Qué?-Dijo al ver el rostro de la chica.

-No…De seguro debo estar…-No termina porque sus labios fueron robados por los del chico. Era tan real como aquella vez en cuando se despidió…No había duda, estaba despierta.

-Vamos…-Dijo el chico cuando el beso ceso y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano-Regresemos a casa junto a los demás.

-…-Sonríe y toma su mano-¡Hai!-Poniéndose de pie-Arigato Kurosaki-kun…

-No es nada-Viendo hacía otro lado.

-Y…Daisuki-Atreviéndose a besar su mejilla.


End file.
